Yuma and Cathy's Duel
}} Yuma Tsukumo and Cathy Katherine faced off against each other in a game of Duel Monsters in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. Prior Events Cathy Katherine is jealous of the special relationship that Yuma Tsukumo and Tori Meadows have so she sends her cats to take Tori out of the way. Yuma receives an invitation to Cathy's mansion in order to get her back. Yuma meets Cathy for the first time, though Astral points out that she has been in the background gazing at Yuma from afar. She gets enraged when Yuma mentions Tori's name and when he tells her he wants her back, she says they will have to duel. Yuma thinks Cathy is possessed by a Number and agrees to her challenge. Featured Duel: Yuma Tsukumo vs. Cathy Katherine Turn 1: Cathy Katherine Draws a Card. Cathy plays Inviting Cat and due to its effect, adds Stray Cat to her hand. Next she activates the Continuous Spell Card, Cat Meeting. Then she Summons Stray Cat in Attack Mode (ATK: 100; DEF: 300). The effect of Cat Meeting Activates allowing Cathy to Summon another Stray Cat. to the field in Attack Mode. Cathy Sets a card and ends her turn. Turn 2: Yuma Tsukumo Draws a Card. Yuma Summons Achacha Archer in Attack Mode (ATK: 1200; DEF: 600) and activates its effect, causing damage to Cathy's Life Points (Cathy Katherine LP: 4000 → 3500) But since Stary Cat is in Attack Mode, Yuma cannot target any other monster and since Cathy has two Stray Cats in Attack Mode, Yuma cannot target either one. Yuma activates Flip Flap, changing the battle position of the Stray Cat on the left. Yuma then attacks the Stray Cat on the right. (Cathy Katherine LP: 3500 → 2400). Cathy activates Mysterious Cat Transformation and Special Summons Monster Cat (ATK: 0; DEF: 0) and its effect activates, destroying Yuma's Achacha Archer and Yuma takes Life Point Damage (Yuma Tsukumo LP: 4000 → 3200). Yuma sets a card and ends his turn. Turn 3: Cathy Katherine Draws a Card. Cathy activates Monster Cat's effect to place a Stray Cat from her Graveyard to her hand and Summons it automatically. Cathy Xyz Summons Twin Tail Cat Lady in Attack Mode (ATK: 1000; DEF: 1000) and activates her effect, using an Xyz Material to increase her ATK (ATK: 1000 → 1800). She activates the Cat World Field Spell Card, increasing Twin Tail Cat Lady's ATK further (ATK: 1800 → 2800) and has her attack Yuma directly (Yuma Tsukumo LP: 3200 → 400). Yuma activates Pixie Gong and Special Summons Joe the Pixie in Attack Mode (ATK: 100; DEF 300). Cathy ends her turn. Turn 4: Yuma Tsukumo Draws a card. Yuma Special Summons Acorno by sending Pinecono to the Graveyard (ATK: 200; DEF: 400) and Special Summons the discarded Pinecono from the Graveyard (ATK: 400; DEF: 200). Yuma Xyz Summons Baby Tiragon. Yuma Summons Gagaga Magician and activates its effect, reducing its Level (LV: 4 → 1) and activates Baby Tiragon's effect, using an Xyz Material to allow Gagaga Magician to attack Cathy Directly (Cathy Katherine LP: 2400 → 900). Yuma has Baby Tiragon attack Twin Tail Cat Lady and activates Ego Boost, powering up Baby Tiragon (ATK: 900 → 1900) and lowers Twin Tail Cat Lady's ATK to it's original amount (ATK: 2800 → 1000) (Cathy Katherine LP: 900 → 0). Yuma Wins. Aftermath As it turns out, Cathy was not possessed by a Number but was merely possessed by feelings of longing. She also reveals that Tori is unharmed and when Yuma finds her she is seen playing with a bunch of cats. The next day Cathy introduces herself to the others and runs off. Category:Duels